


You Did Well Today, Kageyama

by Headphone_Love



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Captain Hinata Shouyou, Captain Kageyama Tobio, Comforting Hinata Shouyou, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Scared Kageyama Tobio, Third Year Hinata Shouyou, Third Year Kageyama Tobio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 04:43:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10959894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Headphone_Love/pseuds/Headphone_Love
Summary: In which Hinata notices Kageyama seems to be slowly killing himself by stressing and decides to try and comfort him.





	You Did Well Today, Kageyama

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the song 산다는 건 (Cheer Up) by 홍진영 (Hong Jinyoung).  
> I dedicated this story to all those scared about tomorrow, the next day, and the next. I also dedicated this story to people going through hard times and might be experiencing a big event at the moment.  
> I hope you are able to cheer up, even just a little, from this story. 
> 
> Until next time
> 
> ~HxL

Hinata flinched as he listened to the sound of his setter serving. The sound had grown louder over the course of their time practicing. Everyone else had all but gone home, but Hinata sat on the bleachers watching his co-captain furiously serve. The taller male had been going for almost twenty minutes without break, though his serves were beginning to lose control. They weren’t going where they were supposed to, going every which way. Some even passed the line or barely grazed it, Kageyama’s growls audible from where Hinata was seated. The ginger frowned, slowly standing as he hopped down from the closed bleacher.

His feet hitting the ground didn’t disrupt the setter, said male seeming to be in a trance of some sort.

“Fuck.”

“Kageyama?” Hinata called, regretting it immediately when the other turned and gripped him by the front of the shirt, glaring down at him. Hinata let out a nervous laugh.

“What?”

“K-Kageyama...you are scary,” he mumbled as the other let go, looking regretful for a moment. Hinata continued. “You should take a rest. You wouldn’t want to injure your shoulder by overworking yourself. Your serves are important” he said with a  light pat on the others back, leading him to the set of bleachers that the team had left open. He eyed the other’s reaction, noticing the circles under his eyes as well as the red color that had taken over his cheeks. His breathing seemed normal for one who had worked out, and so he just sat beside him.

“Here,” he offered, giving him a towel and a water bottle. The setter took them silently, but the nod of his head was enough thanks for the ginger. These were things that most people would have missed, however, Hinata found that he had learned a lot about Kageyama in the three years of being teammates. He offered a soft smile at the memory, eyes turning to the door and remembering how they had been kicked out because of their incessant arguing. Daichi had been upset that day, though Hinata couldn’t blame him. If he had to deal with players like himself and Kageyama as a captain now, he wasn’t sure what approach he would take. He wasn’t intimidating like Daichi, or nice and snarky like Sugawara.

Brushing away the thoughts, he focused back on Kageyama.

“Are you alright?”

“What kind of question is that?” the setter muttered, still glowering for some reason. Hinata had a strong feeling it wasn’t volleyball related for once.

“Oi. Bakageyama, if something is bothering you, spit it out,” he said, shoving his hands into his jersey pockets. The other’s eye twitched, leaning forward slightly and raising a hand to point a finger.

“You are bothering me. That better?”

Hinata gaped, standing and pointing back at the setter.

“Don’t be rude to your co-captain! The audacity!” he gasped, shaking his head. He swore he saw the beginnings of a smile on Kageyama’s lips, but it was hard to tell since the younger male looked down and shut his eyes. Hinata moved back to his seated position, breathing in and basking in the slight breeze from the open door of the gymnasium. His eyes softened again.

He would miss this gym once they graduated, but at least they left a legacy at Karasuno. No one would forget the freakish first years from two years ago, not even the freakish first years themselves. He smiled.

When Kageyama stood, Hinata automatically grabbed his wrist.

“You haven’t even been sitting for five minutes,” he teased. “Just take a breather for a little long—”

“You act as if there is all the time in the world, dumbass. If I don’t practice this now, when will I?”  he demanded. Hinata frowned and stood, looking up at the other.

“Tomorrow morning? Afternoon?” he asked, not understanding what Kageyama was talking about. They had practice every day, didn’t they?

“That logic is why you still suck,” the other muttered as Hinata furrowed his brows.

“I don’t suck anymore. You can’t say that seriously or else you might have lost a few more marbles than I thought,”

“Yeah? Then why did you miss that serve last game? Or that block during practice today?”

Hinata let out a breath of disbelief.

“Because mistakes happen, that is life!” he defended as Kageyama shook his head. He placed a hand on his chest.

“Your life, not mine. I will never settle for anything less than the best. If you will then you should give up while you are ahead,”

Hinata gritted his teeth at the comment and tightened his grip on Kageyama’s wrist.

“Did you...imply that I wasn’t dedicated enough?” he whispered as Kageyama raised a brow. “You take it back. Now.”

The setter pulled his arm away.

“I say what I see. And what I see right now is someone allowing themselves to be lured into a false sense of reality. We don’t have forever,”

“But we have tomorrow! Nothing is going to suddenly change how things are,” Hinata argued as Kageyama narrowed his eyes.

“You are a bigger idiot than I thought if you believe that.”

Hinata was taken aback, knuckles growing white from how hard he was clenching his hands.

“What the hell is up with you? You won’t rest, you won’t listen, you are acting like your old self!”

Kageyama turned, exploding at the middle blocker.

“There is no time to waste!” he growled. “If we don’t get better, we will never go to the Olympics and we will never stand on the same court again!”

“Who said that?! Why the hell do you think that?!” Hinata asked as he shoved the other slightly. “Am I dying? Are you dying? How the hell can you live with the mindset that time is running out? You said I am an idiot but then you spew some crap like that?!”

The two were panting heavily, though this was more so because of the pent up rage. The tension had begun to grow, Kageyama running a hand through his hair. He shoved the other back, walking forward as Hinata stepped back.

“Life doesn’t stop just because we want to take a break, dumbass. We do what we can and then things change. I am not going to allow myself to fall victim to a shitty mindset like you, Oikawa, or anyone else.”

Hinata stopped, looking over Kageyama’s expression before it clicked in his mind.

“You are scared.”

Kageyama straightened at the claim, eyes losing their anger and gaining confusion.

“You are worried about the future...aren’t you? Worried about what is going to happen once we leave Karasuno and...,”

“Shut up, Hinata.”

“...can’t be on the same team anymore.” he finished despite the other interrupting. Kageyama didn’t look like he was in a place to deny it, simply looking away and letting out a frustrated breath.

“Kageyama,”

“Don’t.”

“Kageyama,” he repeated, this time with a bit more authority. Sugawara had taught him when to use ‘the voice’, though Hinata had never really needed to use it with anyone else. Figures it would be Kageyama he used it on.

“What?” the other gave in, tone hard and eyes averted. Hinata tilted his head, feeling his hair tie growing a bit loose in his hair but ignoring it.

“Life isn’t going to completely change...and so what if we aren’t the best right now,” he asked as Kageyama parted his lips, eyes meeting Hinata’s. His teammate’s brown eyes warned him not to speak yet, and so his argument died on his lips for the time being.

“We can keep working at it. Time isn’t going to just up and disappear. It is normal to be scared about the future but if you over practice like this you might ruin yourself.”

Kageyama seemed to relax at the words, though he didn’t seem fully convinced.

“How are you handling this all so calmly?” he asked. His lips were in a thin line, brows lowered and eyes narrowed. “Everyone else...they don’t seem to be freaked out about graduating and leaving at all. They are all just taking it as it is...I can’t do that,” he whispered. “They are talking about colleges and jobs and things outside of this team…”

Hinata offered a small smile and nodded. He had heard many of their teammates talking about jobs and college, mainly Tsukishima who was the genius of the third years. He and Yamaguchi had both been accepted to the same college and were discussing their orientation dates earlier, another piece to the puzzle of Kageyama’s worries.

“You don’t think I am scared?” he asked, hands behind his back and head tilted. Kageyama raised a brow.

“Are you?”

“Terrified!” Hinata said with a laugh. “I have no idea what I am going to do, other than the fact that I want to play volleyball. My grades are crap and we don’t have much money, so scholarships are out.”

Kageyama frowned.

“But, life is going well considering all those things. Sure it gets  me down sometimes and it is hard to get back up,” he admitted. “But I never expect anything to be easy, so it makes things a bit more tolerable. When things go great I get excited, but if I fail....” he paused. Kageyama watched intensely.

“I just have to remember what I did wrong. I have you guys to help me get better,” he said with a thumbs up, Kageyama swallowing hard.

“You...you looked so at ease with everything,” he said with a look that showed he wasn’t sure if he believed the middle blocker or not.

Hinata shrugged, rubbing his arm.

“Sometimes admitting that you don’t have a handle on things is a bit hard and there is no right time to admit it. But we have to stick together, so I will try to explain it as easily as I can,” he replied with a grin. He turned so his back was facing Kageyama and placed his hands around his mouth.

“I AM TERRIFIED!” he screamed at the top of his lungs, the setter flinching and staring at him with wide eyes. “BUT I HAVE THE BEST TEAM IN THE WORLD! I HAVE A GREAT FAMILY! I WILL GO TO THE OLYMPICS!”

Hinata looked over his shoulder at Kageyama who was frozen. He laughed before placing his hands around his mouth again.

“PLUS...MY SETTER IS PRETTY AWESOME TOO!”

Hinata lowered his hands and let out a deep breath, overall demeanor relaxed. He turned completely around and stared at Kageyama expectantly, The taller male was redder than before, a look of refusal evident on his face. Hinata just watched him, not backing down since he knew the other would break first.

As if on cue, Kageyama sighed and stepped forward, placing his hands hesitantly around his mouth. He was silent for few minutes until Hinata nudged him as encouragement.

“I-I…” he began, Hinata nodded and rooting silently. “I have….a great team!” he called out, Hinata clicking his tongue.

“You can definitely be louder than that,” he teased as Kageyama offered him a look before trying again. He shut his eyes and took in a breath.

“My family is healthy!”

“Another!” Hinata pushed.

“I am graduating!”

Hinata smiled brightly as Kageyama continued to list things off, his hands clasped together until Kageyama paused. The teammates met eyes as Kageyama screamed out one final time.

“MY...MY SPIKER AND I ARE GOING TO GO TO THE OLYMPICS AND WIN GOLD”

Hinata blinked at the declaration, lips parting and cheeks growing warm. When he had said it, he had meant it as a way to show Kageyama that he wasn’t giving up on their dream, but hearing the taller male scream it made Hinata a bit flustered. Kageyama turned to face him, eyes averted once again. Neither looked at each other, though Kageyama broke the silence this time.

“Thank you,”

Hinata snapped out of his daze and grinned again. He just stood on his tippy toes to ruffle Kageyama’s hair softly.

“You did well today, Kageyama!”

The setter’s eyes went wide at the compliment. Hinata wondered if he said something wrong as Kageyama moved back toward the bleachers. The ginger followed closely, watching as the other sat and placed the towel from earlier over his head.

“Kageyama?” he whispered, kneeling down on the ground by his teammate’s feet to catch a glance at his face. His breath halted when he noticed how shiny Kageyama’s cheeks had become from under the towel, sniffles catching his attention.

“A-Are you cr—”

“Shut up, you dumbass,”

Hinata’s worry melted into amusement as he shifted to stand on his knees. One hand slowly removed the towel from Kageyama’s head, the other hand brushing against his cheek. Kageyama had his eyes closed, lips set into a thin line as the tears flowed. Hinata brushed them away with his thumbs, leaning forward to hug the setter.

He hadn’t been expecting his hug to be returned, but when he felt arms wrap around him, he closed his own eyes.

“It’s okay, Kageyama,” he murmured into the other’s chest.

Kageyama’s grip tightened. Hinata leaned back, Kageyama doing the same as Hinata looked up at him with a bright smile.

“Get this out now, okay? That way tomorrow will go well too!”

* * *

The walk home after locking the gym was silent, both players feeling lighter. The air was brisk, brushing against their red cheeks and cooling them down. Kageyama’s shoulders were no longer raised and tense, low at his sides as he stared straight ahead. His hands were in his pockets, feet gently tapping against the pavement.

Hinata had his usual bounce in his step, a broad smile on his lips.

“Oi, Kageyama?”

“Hm?”

“Do you actually believe we could go to the Olympics? Together?” he asked, eyes set on his expression. Kageyama stopped walking, taking a moment to himself. He eyed Hinata and offered a half smile.

“Why, do you think we can’t?”

Hinata went from relaxed to determined, shaking his head vigorously.

“We totally can! Don’t patronize me!”

“Oh~ Patronize,” the setter jabbed with a smirk, expression returning to serious before Hinata could respond. “And there you have it. So long as we both know we can do it, I see no reason why we can’t,” he answered.

Hinata just shook, jumping up high as he gave a “hell yeah! Olympics!” to the night sky. Kageyama smiled and rolled his eyes as they continued walking. When it came to separate, Hinata waved and held up a thumbs up.

“Get home safe, Bakageyama,” he spoke, the setter seeming distracted but nodding.

“You too, Hinata,” he offered with his own version of a wave.

The ginger turned and began to walk with his bike, only walking for five minutes when he heard footsteps quickly approaching him. He turned and was surprised to see Kageyama standing in front of him, chest lightly moving up and down from the run.

“Kageyama? What are you—”

“Hinata,”

The shorter male stopped talking instantly, wondering why the other looked concerned. Was Kageyama scared again? Was he thinking too hard again? Was he—

Warm lips pressed against his own as Hinata grew rigid. His eyes grew wide while his heart pounded in his chest. Kageyama stood with his eyes closed and his hands behind his back, unsure what to do with them. When the setter pulled away, Hinata stood with his lips parted, his hair spilling over his face.

His hair tie had finally come undone.

Kageyama pushed it out of the way and brushed it behind his ear, leaning down to kiss the other’s forehead. He leaned over to rest his head against Hinata’s shoulder, his voice coming out in such a tender tone the ginger melted on the inside. 

“You did well today, too, idiot. Let’s do well together tomorrow as well.”

  



End file.
